Costumes
by Starkidtheatregeek
Summary: "What's your favorite costume in one of your shows ever? Like, any costume worn by anyone, and why?" was the question asked. How will Meredith answer and what memories will come with it? Breredith. Rated T for language.


**A/N Hey! I'm back! Not updating my other stories, but whatever...I really wanted to write a Breredith drabble, and I started watching HMB again and that Clark Kent costume of Brian's gave me this idea. So yeah...here you go!**

* * *

Meredith shot an amused glance at Brian from across the panel when they sat down; Julia was trying so hard to keep their relationship a secret. After talking for a while, they were finally open to fans asking questions. This had always been her favorite part of panels, the fans managed to come up with the most wacky questions. She laughed her way through most of the questions, but then one question made her stop. "What's your favorite costume in one of your shows ever? Like, any costume worn by anyone, and why?" from a brunette girl with lots of freckles in the middle of the group.

A blush crept up her neck, and she hoped it wasn't too visible. Silence fell over the group, they were all thinking. There were so many costumes and all of them were good costumes. Meredith didn't even have to think about her favorite costume, but there was no way she was going to go first. A smile slowly crept across Walker's face, and he picked up his mic. "I think my favorite must have been Megagirl," he said, looking at Meredith, who in return made a face, "mostly because it was fun trying to watch Meredith get out of it."

"Hey, that was not fun at all," Meredith said pointedly, glaring at him. June nodded in agreement, she had been the one to help her get out of the costume.

"Not for you," Lauren laughed, "But man that was fun for the rest of us! You made some great faces!"

Meredith pouted, and the next person took their turn, this time it was Julia. "I think my favorite costume must have been Sweet Tooth's suit. God, that thing was awful," she said, laughing.  
"Oh, or the mosquitoes, those were pretty great!"

Jeff interrupted her, "That suit was by no means awful!"

"The thing was pink, it was pretty horrible," Julia said, then added quickly, "No offense, June.

June laughed, "None taken."

Jeff was next, "Candy's costume was my favorite. It was so bouncy!"

Jaime rolled her eyes, "You wouldn't believe how many times I had to tell him to stop touching my costume backstage."

Meredith watched as the mic got closer and closer to her, she knew she was going to have to tell eventually. It occurred to her that she could lie, but she knew that everyone would call her out on it, she was a horrible liar.

Brian winked at Meredith subtly before he took his turn, "I think my favorite must have been Nick's Robin costume. Oh man, the first time he saw that thing was hilarious. He turned to June with a look of pure terror and said, 'That's all?' Oh man, it was so funny!"

Nick made a noise in protest, "No, I believe my exact words were, 'I have to wear a dancer's belt?!'"

June shook her head, "No, no, the first thing you said to me was, 'I have to do a whole show in my tighty greenies?'" The audience cracked up, and Nick blushed furiously.

Lauren's favorite costume was Joe's Dick costume, Jeff's was AJ's Lockhart costume, AJ's was Brian's Flopsy costume. Then, Meredith realized, there was only one more person before her. Denise. As soon as the question had been asked, she turned and smirked at Meredith, knowing what her answer was going to be. But she took her time with her answer, "My favorite was Chris' Moaning Myrtle costume, that was gold!"

"Oh my gosh, he wore it so well!" Lauren snorted, "That thing was hilarious!"

Silence fell across the panel, and Denise looked at Meredith expectantly. Meredith cleared her throat, trying to seem as not awkward as possible, "Well, I think my favorite was Brian's Clark Kent costume." Her words got quieter as the sentence went on.

Lauren grinned maliciously at Meredith, knowing exactly what she had just said, even if no one else did, "Which one Mere? I couldn't quite hear you!"

Meredith shot a glare at her and said, "My favorite costume is Brian's Clark Kent costume," with all of the confidence she could muster.

Half of the Team looked at her like she was crazy, the other half looked like Christmas had come early. And Brian. Brian was blushing furiously. Plenty of stuff had happened in that costume that he wasn't going to willingly admit, especially in front of the fans.

Joey, who was on Team Christmas Came Early, looked at her and asked, "And why would that be, Mere Bear?"

The blush that she'd been fighting the whole time came back in full force, and someone on the team catcalled. Julia looked furious. She tried so hard to keep the Starkid relationships out of the public light, and this was going to put it right in the limelight. Meredith stuttered out, "Just, because," before falling silent again.

"He looked damn good in it, that's why!" Denise giggled uncontrollably. "Oh my god, do you remember the first time you saw him in it?" she asked when she was able to breathe, and then dissolved into even more giggles.

Meredith did remember, she remembered it very well.

_It was the dress rehearsal, and was the first time the cast got to see each other in their costumes. Meredith came out of the girls' dressing room, wearing her first costume of the show. "Brian?" she called, looking for her boyfriend. _

_ Nick stepped out of the dressing room, "About that, Brian does not want you to see him in costume until you're on stage."_

_ Meredith jumped when he spoke, and stared at him, confused, when he stopped, "Ummm, why?"_

_ "Uh, give me a moment," he said, and disappeared back into the dressing room, leaving Meredith, even more confused, in the hall. She wasn't left there for long, as Nick reappeared a few seconds later, looking as confused as she felt. "Uh, he said something about being a 'classy ass motherfucker' and wanting to surprise you," Nick said, quoting Brian, even more confused than before. _

_ Meredith heard Brian say, "Good," from behind the door and tried to push past Nick, muttering, "That is the stupidest load of shit I have ever heard." Nick pushed her back, and just shook his head, stepping into the room quickly. Meredith shook her head, and yelled through the door banging on it with her fist as hard as she could, "Brian Holden, that is the stupidest load of shit I have ever heard! Come out here right now!"_

_She received a simple, "No," from Brian. _

_ "Fuck you," she said, returning to the girls' dressing room. She wouldn't explain to anyone why she was in a bad mood, but she was pretty sure they knew. With her luck, everyone was in on the plan for her not to see Brian until they were onstage. The plan was, of course successful. The first time they were onstage together she spent trying to get a look at him. When she did, she almost forgot the choreography. Damn did he look good. _

_ Unfortunately, they exited on opposite sides of the stage, and she was left for another few minutes wanting to see him. After the final dance section, she followed him offstage, not caring if it was the wrong side. She pulled him in the opposite direction of the dressing room before he could make it for his costume change. After they were around a corner, she whispered, "You got time before you need to be onstage?"_

_ He smirked and nodded, "Yeah, I got time."_

_ No one noticed they were gone until Matt yelled, "Where the HELL is Brian? And while you're at it, bring Meredith here, too!"_

She grinned at the memory, that had been a good time, until they were found in a closet by an extremely angry Matt Lang, that had not been fun. "Yeah, I remember the first time I saw him in it, we were onstage and I just kept dancing and so did he," Meredith answered Denise's question.

Lauren snorted, and Joey outright guffawed, even if he hadn't been there he had heard the story plenty of times. "That is so NOT what I remember happening!" Lauren shouted.

"And that is all the time we have for that question!" Julia said loudly, skipping the last few people who hadn't answered, ignoring their protests. Meredith shot a grateful look at her and then shot a smirk at Brian, and sent him a text, "Meredith shot a grateful look at her and then shot a smirk at Brian, and sent him a text, _You still got that costume? ;)_

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Also, if you read any of my other fics, would you tell me which one you would most like updated? That would be awesome! Thanks!  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
Sarah**


End file.
